


Sovrani del fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chiamato dal fuoco [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di Zuko diventato padre.





	Sovrani del fuoco

Sovrani del fuoco

 

Zuko socchiuse gli occhi, sull’occhio dove aveva la cicatrice si era formata una rete di rughe. Strinse al petto suo figlio, cullandolo a sé. Il piccolo osservò il viso del genitore, i capelli lunghi tenuti fermi da un brillante fermacapelli a forma di fiamma. Gorgogliò e allungò le mani nella direzione dell’oggetto.

Zuko si voltò e vide Mai, accarezzare delicatamente la testa di suo figlio. Le labbra piegate in un sorriso materno.

< Lo sapevo che dentro di te c’era un animo dolce, mia combattente. Tutti vedevano solo il tuo modo di fare apatico, ma ho visto oltre. Ed ora tu mi hai donato la cosa più bella >.

 

[109].


End file.
